


Trifles and Balloons

by croissantkatie



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The office is crammed full of people, more so than usual, and Robbie isn't sure he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifles and Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lewis Week of Love at [lewis_challenge](http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/) for the theme of friendship and familial love.

It’s weird having everyone crammed into the office. There’s normally just enough space for them to squeeze in, but what with the balloons which Robbie keeps tripping over. There’s also less space to perch on the desks than normal. In addition to the normal pile of papers, several people seem to have attempted to feed the five thousand. Their team really isn’t that big. Seriously, there seem to be two trifles. Why do they need two trifles? Christ, Robbie’s not even particularly a trifle person. He’s going to be making a dent into the cake over in the corner instead.

Innocent smiles at him and it’s not the slightly terse one he usually gets. It’s tinged slightly with sadness but it’s still genuinely fond. “Well done,” she says simply, nodding at him before turning around to talk to someone else. Apparently not everything can be put on hold. Robbie wouldn’t want everyone to go out of the way just for him though. He feels slightly uncomfortable already.

“Chin up,” Laura tells him, appearing beside him. She smiles and pats him on the shoulder. “No one’s abandoning you; if anything you’re abandoning us.”

“Don’t say that,” he mutters, feeling guilty again. He knows, abstractly, that he’s got nothing to feel guilty, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling awful. Laura wraps an arm round his shoulders and squeezes, looking at the rest of the room as she does so.

“Trust me when I say you’re not getting rid of us, I think we all care a bit too much for that,” she says. “Some more than others. We’re friends, yeah? That’s not going to stop just because you’re not here all the time.”

Robbie looks down at the smile on Laura’s face, looks up across the room to catch James beaming at him. He supposes he should call him James all the time now instead of Hathaway. After all, he’s not going to be his superior officer anymore. It’s a weird feeling, knowing he’s going to be without all of this. But like Laura says, he’s not going to be completely on his own in his retirement. They’re all far too stubborn to just let him disappear off into the distance and his rather grateful for that really.


End file.
